


Feel Like Makin' Love

by Cerdic519



Series: Name That Tune [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Panties, Traumatized Sam, Vengeful Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Based on Roberta Flack's song, number 2 in the US charts when Misha was born and Earth gained an angel.





	Feel Like Makin' Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovemyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemyboys/gifts), [AW3SOM3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AW3SOM3/gifts), [randomskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/gifts).



Sam Winchester grinned. His idiot of a brother should have known better, daring Cas to step up to the stage on the Roadhouse's Karaoke Night. His brother-in-law spoke to the guy operating the machine, then took the microphone. To Sam's surprise Dean blushed as the heavy soul beat rang out.

“One of Cas' tunes”, Dean muttered, seeming to find the table fascinating for some reason. “It was in the charts when he was born, the doofus.”

Sam grinned at his brother's discomfiture. He'd been a bit wary about coming out with the couple this evening, especially after his last prank against his brother had inadvertently resulted in the angel getting soused with cold water, but Dean was here, so Cas wouldn't hurt him. Probably.

(For such a smart guy, Sam Winchester could be dumb at times).

Cas began to sing.

_Strollin' in the park, watching winter turn to spring._  
_Walkin' in the dark, seein' lovers do their thing, ooh._  
_That's the time I feel like making love to you._  
_That's the time I feel like making dreams come true, oh baby._

Cas gave his husband a look that made Dean blush even more fiercely. Sam could picture the image of the two idiots walking hand in hand together in their local park, and smiled. The angel sang on:

_When you talk to me, when you're moanin' sweet and low._  
_When you're touchin' me and my feelin's start to show, ooh._  
_That's the time I feel like making love to you._  
_That's the time I feel like making dreams come true, oh baby._

Suddenly Sam was getting a whole different image. One decidedly more horizontal in nature. He moved to go to the bathroom, but for some reason his legs seemed stuck under the table. He did not miss the angel's knowing smirk.

_In a restaurant, holdin' hands by candlelight._  
_While I'm touchin' you, wanting you with all my might, ooh._  
_That's the time I feel like making love to you._  
_That's the time I feel like making dreams come true, oh baby._

As the instrumental part kicked in, Sam could suddenly picture just exactly where Cas was touching Dean. A very naked Dean, splayed over a restaurant tabe. He sent up a prayer of protest; no man deserved to see his brother like that, surely?

Cas shook his head at him, and resumed the song:

_Lacy panty-hose, black and white and deepest blue._  
_See you wearing them, plus that new pair of see-through._  
_That's the time I feel like making love to you._  
_That's the time I feel like making dreams come true, oh baby._

Sam cried at that last image. Dean tapped him on his folded arms.

“Never. Annoy. The. Angel”, he said softly. “Besides, Cas isn't quite right.”

“Huh?”

“I've a green pair as well”, Dean grinned. “In fact, I'm wearing them right now. Cas said they match my eyes, and....”

Suddenly the grip of Sam's legs loosened, and he made it to the exit at a speed that would have had Usain Bolt trailing in his wake. Dean shook his head at his smirking husband, who smiled widely. The horny bastard!

And Dean wouldn't change him for the whole world!


End file.
